Undefined Influence
by liljemsey
Summary: Set when the Charmed Ones were younger, Undefined Influence tells of how the Halliwells find Paige after tragedy strikes.. It includes all four sisters and deals with magic and normal teen issues, its better that this summary sounds believe me.
1. Is this fate

**Undefined Influence**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of _Charmed_, kinda wish I did though.

_Set when the Charmed Ones were younger, Undefined Influence tells of how the Halliwells find Paige after tragedy strikes.. It includes all four sisters and deals with magic and normal teen issues, its better that this summary sounds believe me._

Ok so I can't remember the actual age differences on the show so mine will be;

Prue: 23

Piper: 21

Phoebe: 17

Paige: 15

Prue sighed to herself as she checked her reflection in the rearview mirror for what was like the millionth time since she left the manor. She was on her way to a job interview at _415_ Magazine after finally quitting her job at the _Bucklands Auction House_. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel Prue checked her reflection again before looking at her watch and cursing San Francisco traffic, she definitely could not afford to be any later this morning.

Silently cursing her younger sister Phoebe for taking so long in the shower, Prue glanced over her shoulder wondering if she could get away with telekinetically pushing her way through the traffic without getting stung with the affects of personal gain. Prue and her sisters had just recently discovered after the death of their grandmother, that they were in fact witches, a 'gene' passed down through the Halliwell line and something that they were all learning to live with.

'_What's the point in having powers if I can't use them when I really need them_' Prue thought to herself as she readjusted her sunglasses on her nose. She leant over to the passenger seat to check the route that she had mapped out to the magazine's building. Her sister's had teased her last night when Prue had spent hours calculating which route would get her to the magazine the quickest. She had decided on taking the back way which she had hoped would lower the chances of being stuck in traffic, but she had forgotten about the short trip that would be needed to be taken on the highway in order to actually reach this back way.

Frowning at the driver behind her who was angrily beeping his horn at her, Prue finally reached the turnoff she was looking for. Smiling, Prue looked ahead to the nearly empty back streets and relaxed as she realized that she would now definitely make her interview in time. The job was perfect for her, in highschool Prue had had a passion for photography, however after her mother and grandmother died, leaving Prue and her sisters alone, she had had to put her dreams on hold and get a more secure job to support them which is why she had ended up at _Bucklands_. Now that Piper was working at P3, Prue had the opportunity to finally pursue this dream.

Pausing at an intersection, Prue reached over for her map, but it slipped from her hands and out the window into the street. Cursing, Prue looked up trying to remember which way the map had said to go. She wasn't completely sure which way to go, but she was feeling a strong pull towards the left street and her recent experiences in witchcraft and demon hunting had taught her to rely on her gut feelings so she made the turn.

Pulling up at another intersection Prue was unprepared for the events that followed. She watched in horror as the car in front of her pulled out into the intersection only to be hit side on by a huge semi trailer. She gasped as she watched almost in slow motion as the car burst into flames and she was already half way out of her own car that she noticed something familiar.

She saw the tell tale signs on blue and white orbs that were the way of traveling for whitelighters, guardian angels for witches. The orbs rematerialized on the pavement away from the burning car, and took the form of a dark haired teenage girl who screamed as the car exploded.

"NO! Mom, Dad," the teenage girl screamed as Prue rushed over to her. The girl was trying to run towards the car but Prue concentrated on her and held her back telekinetically knowing that if the girl got close to the flames that she could end up being badly burnt.

She reached the girl and held onto her as she tried hysterically to free herself from Prue's grasp. Another loud explosion erupted and the force pushed both Prue and the girl to the ground. The girl screamed again and tried to free herself from Prue, but Prue held on tight. She tried to comfort the girl who had begun to repeat over and over again,

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault sweetie," Prue said trying in vain to comfort this girl. She didn't know why but she felt an instant connection to her, almost as if she knew her from somewhere else.

The screaming of sirens and screeching of tires signified the arrival of the authorities, and Prue looked up and noticed that the accident had drawn quite a crowd. Police men were creating barriers to keep spectators away from the crash sight while firemen were trying desperately to put out the fire. The semi trailer didn't appear to have much damage to it and ambulance officers were currently treating the driver.

Prue jumped when a voice above her said,

"Excuse me miss, but we're going to have to ask you two to move, it is not safe here," a policeman said.

The policeman's radio crackled and Prue felt the young girl tense in her arms when they heard what was said.

"_No survivors, probably died on impact if they were not incinerated."_

The girl began to shake uncontrollably as sobs wracked her body. The policeman looked questionably at Prue, waiting for an explanation.

"Her parents were in that car," was all Prue said as she tried once again to comfort this girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the policeman said "Do, you have anyone you can stay with now?" he said gently to the girl.

From where she sat Prue felt the girl weakly shake her head.

"Ok, well miss if you come with me I'll take you to child services and they will find you somewhere to stay tonight," the police officer said.

Once again the girl tensed in Prue's arms and began to shake again.

"No, please don't send me there again, I,I, I wanna go home," she said her voice breaking.

"Officer, is it ok if she comes home with me tonight and then can talk more in the morning," Prue said, "I'm a friend of Inspector Morris," she added hoping for extra leverage.

The police officer turned around and said something into his radio, after awhile he turned back around and nodded to Prue. He bent down and handed her contact details for child services and then turned and walked away.

Sitting on the pavement with the teen still sobbing in her arms, Prue wondered how this girl had come to acquire whitelighter abilities. Her job interview forgotten Prue turned to the young girl in her arms.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you home," she said.

The girl didn't say anything she just looked up at Prue with heartbroken brown eyes. Once again Prue felt this connection between them, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Helping the girl to stand Prue introduced herself and then asked the girl what her name was.

"Paige, Paige Matthews."

_A/N: Hows that for a cliffy! Wonder how many saw that coming lol, well leave me reviews because reviews make me happy and happy me writes quickly._


	2. Something About Her

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys keep it up.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive home was silent, except for Paige's sobs from the passenger seat. Prue knew that the girl needed some time to herself. After having experienced the loss of her own mother she remembered that she had hated when people had tried to tell her everything would be alright or things to that extent.

Pulling up at the manor Prue turned off the car and turned to look at Paige.

Paige had stopped crying, and she had an unemotional, blank look on her face.

"Come on honey, lets go inside and I'll make you some tea ok," Prue said. Paige didn't reply and nodded her head numbly.

Prue got out of the car and started up the steps to the front door. She was nearly there before she noticed that Paige hadn't followed her. She looked through the windscreen and noticed that Paige was hunched over, her entire body shaking as she once again cried.

Prue's heart broke for the young girl as she raced back to the car. As much as the girl probably didn't want to hear it right now, Prue knew exactly how she felt. Opening the door to Paige's side of the car, Prue took the girl in her arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Let it all out sweetie," she said as Paige cried on her shoulder.

When her sobs had subsided somewhat, Prue helped her out of the car and supported her as the walked up to the door of the manor. Once inside Prue set Paige on the couch and told her that she would be right back with some tea.

Walking into the kitchen Prue was surprised to see Piper working on her computer at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" both said at the same time.

"You first," Piper said wondering what had happened to Prue's job interview.

Prue explained to Piper about the accident she had witnessed and how she had seen Paige orb out of the car.

"And now she's in our living room," Piper said from her place in front of the kettle. She had been making the tea while Prue spoke.

"Yes, I don't know what it is Piper, but I feel like I know this girl somehow and she's got no one to go to and when the policeman mentioned child services she absolutely balked so I thought it would be best that she came back here," Prue replied.

Piper nodded and handed Prue two cups of tea.

"Do you want to meet her?" Prue asked.

"I don't know do you think it will be too overwhelming for her?" Piper asked.

"Well she's going to have to meet you eventually and this way you can help me comfort her," Prue said indicating for Piper to grab her own cup of tea and follow her to the living room.

When they got to the living Prue and Piper found Paige sitting on the couch where Prue had left her. She was hugging her knees tight to her body and was looking off vacantly into the distance.

"Paige honey here's some tea," Prue said gently handing the cup of steaming liquid to Paige.

Piper looked the young girl on the couch. Her dark brown eyes were red and puffy from crying and her pale skin seemed paler than Piper thought was possible, but there was something about her that felt so familiar to Piper, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"This is my sister Piper," Prue said and Piper smiled down at Paige sitting on the couch.

"Sweetie, is there anyone we can call who would be worried about you?" Prue asked Paige.

Paige shook her head as she took a sip of her tea.

"No grandparents or aunties and uncles?" Piper asked her gently.

Again Paige shook her head.

"They were all I had," she said so softly that Prue almost couldn't hear her.

Prue put down her tea and put her arm around Paige's shoulders. She noticed the girl flinch slightly but then she relaxed and began to cry again.

Seeing the girl in this state broke Piper's heart. She felt the connection again and went to sit on the other side of Paige, putting her own arm around her. The three sat there while Paige sobbed for the loss of her parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you," Paige said when her cries had eased.

"It's alright sweetie anything you need," Prue said noticing how exhausted Paige had sounded.

Piper noticed it too and said to Paige gently,

"Honey do you want to go and lie down for awhile?"

"That's probably a good idea, Paige you look worn out," Prue said nicely rubbing Paige's arm comfortingly. Paige looked up at the two women who had been so nice and generous to her and nodded her head. She didn't know what it was but something about them made her feel safe.

"You can lie down on Phoebe's bed," Piper said helping Paige up from the couch.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked questioningly.

"She's our younger sister, she's 17 and she's at school at the moment so she won't bother you," Piper replied.

"Oh school," Paige said realizing that hers was probably wondering where she was.

"We'll call them for you and explain what happened," Piper said.

"Where do you go?" Prue asked coming up to the top of the stairs where Paige and Piper had stopped.

"Baker High," Paige replied.

"Oh that's where Phoebe goes, maybe you know her," Prue replied.

"Maybe," Paige replied with a yawn.

"Ok sweetie, lets get you to bed," Piper said steering Paige in the direction of Phoebe's room.

She walked in and over to the blinds which she proceeded to close. She turned back around and noticed Paige had stopped in the doorway.

"Paige what's wrong?" Piper asked her walking to where she stood.

"I'm, n.n,never going to see them again," Paige said her face scrunching up as she started to cry again.

Piper pulled the crying teen into a hug and led her over to Phoebe's bed.

"It's ok honey, it's ok," she said trying to console Paige.

Paige cried herself to sleep and when Prue came back from calling her school she saw Paige clinging to Piper.

"You felt it too didn't you," she whispered to Piper.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, she seems so familiar I just don't know what it is."

"Come on, let's let her sleep," Prue said helping Piper extract herself from Paige's grasp.

"Prue," Piper said as the sisters entered the living room.

"Yeah honey," Prue said turning to look at Piper.

"I don't want Paige to go to child services," Piper replied.

"Neither do I Piper, I'm going to call Darryl and see what we can do," Prue said.

_A/N: How do you guys like the story so far? Suggestions, constructive feedback anything is welcome._


	3. Not on Record

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I got a few great suggestions from people, you know who you are so thanks for that.**

**TheWBQueen: I need Paige to have no other relatives for the story to work but thanks for the review I appreciate your comments.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue spent the afternoon on the phone to Darryl. Since Paige had no family, Prue was trying to get hold of her birth certificate but Darryl was having trouble locating it, it almost appeared that there was no record of Paige's birth.

Prue sighed in frustration as she hung up the phone.

"No luck," Piper said from the kitchen. She was busy baking a batch of cookies.

"No," Prue said shaking her head, "Darryl can't find her birth certificate so there's no way of trying to find any family that way," she said coming over to sit at the stool in the kitchen and dipping her finger into Piper's batter.

"Hey!" Piper said swatting her hand away.

Both turned when they heard the front door open and Phoebe walked in from her day at school.

"Hey guys, thanks for the lift," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Oh Pheebs, I'm so sorry," Prue said remembering that she was meant to pick her sister up on her way home.

"Why didn't you call us? How did you get home?" Piper asked.

"Cell died, and Kara gave me a lift," Phoebe said holding up her pink cell phone.

"What kept you guys anyways?" Phoebe asked helping herself to some of Piper's batter only to have her fingers receive the same punishment as Prue's.

Prue explained the whole story to Phoebe.

"So she's here now?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded, "But Pheebs, there's something about this girl, Prue and I felt it, it's like we've met her before or something like that, but we just can't put our finger on it."

"Pheebs, maybe you know her she goes to Baker High," Prue said.

Phoebe frowned, "I don't remember ever meeting a Paige, what grade is she in?"

"She's in tenth," Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't think I know her, maybe I passed her in the hall or something but I can't remember ever talking to her."

"She wasn't sure if she'd met you either," Prue said.

"Where is she now?" Phoebe asked.

"She's having a lie down, the poor thing was exhausted, she thinks the accident was all her fault so she's beating herself up about it, but I think we could really help her because we went through kind of the same thing with mom and then grams," Prue said.

"Ok, I'm going to put my bag away and then I'll help you guys try to find her family," Phoebe said.

"Ok, but be quiet because Paige is lying down on your bed," Piper called to her as she headed out of the room.

Phoebe opened the door slowly to her room. The blinds were shut so the room was cloaked in darkness, in the dim light she could make out a figure curled up in a ball on her bed.

She went over to her desk and placed her bag gently down on it, she turned to leave the room when she heard a whimper coming from her bed. Turning she saw Paige, beginning to thrash around in her sleep, walking over to the girl Phoebe placed her hand on the girls back trying to get her to calm down, this is when she felt herself being pulled into a premonition.

_A woman and a man had they're back turned, she couldn't see their faces, but she could hear the woman crying as the man talked to a nun. _

"_Please take care of her," the man was saying, his face still blocked from view._

_Still sobbing the woman handed over a sleeping bundle to the nun and then the man supported her as the left the church. As she got closer to the baby Phoebe saw that the blanket had small embroidery in the corner. Looking closer she saw that it spelt the word Paige._

Gasping as she was pulled from her premonition, Phoebe fought off the feeling of nausea that sometimes accompanied her visions as she realized that Paige was still struggling on the bed beside her.

Whispering comforting words to Paige like her older sisters had done to her in the past, Phoebe finally managed to settle her down. This was when she finally got a good look at the girl. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark brown hair and sitting there rubbing her back felt so normal and familiar that Phoebe realized that this was what her sisters had been talking about.

Getting up and closing the door to her room, Phoebe went back downstairs to tell her sisters about her vision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well you always get your visions for a reason, so this means we definitely were meant to find Paige and to help her," Piper said from her place on the couch.

"That's true," Prue said from where she was pacing in front of the television.

"From Phoebe's vision I guess we can assume that Paige was adopted," Piper said.

"That must be why she balked when the policeman mentioned her going to child services," Prue concluded.

"And why she doesn't have any family to go to," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, from your vision what could you decipher about Paige's parents?" Piper asked her.

"Not much, but from what I could gather, it seemed like they wanted to keep Paige a secret, but they still cared about her you know they wanted her to be safe," Phoebe replied.

"So that's probably why Darryl can't find a birth certificate," Prue said.

"I wonder who her parents really were?" Phoebe said.

"Well one of them had to be a whitelighter because Prue saw Paige orb from the wreck," Piper said.

"That's true, so maybe there is someone who can help us," Prue replied looking at the ceiling.

Piper understood, "LEO!" she yelled, and smiled as the blue and white lights appeared signaling the entrance of her boyfriend.

Getting up from the couch she ran over to hug him and he returned the gesture.

"What's up?" he asked the sisters.

Recently when the girls had discovered that they were witches, Leo had been assigned as their whitelighter. During this time, he and Piper had begun dating, something that was frowned upon by Leo's bosses The Elders.

"We need your help with something," Phoebe said.

Prue explained to him how she had seen Paige orb from the burning vehicle, the connection the girls felt to her and how she was now currently staying at Halliwell manor.

"So have you heard anything about a missing whitelighter in training or the child of a whitelighter?" Piper asked him.

Leo began to look very uncomfortable under the stare of the three girls. Realising that he knew something that he wasn't telling them Prue fixed him with an icy blue stare.

"Leo, what do you know?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything, you have to figure it out on your own," with that he kissed Piper on the top of her head and orbed out.

"I really hate it when he does that," Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should speak to Paige, ask her what she knows about her real parents, I mean she might not even know that she has magic powers," Prue said.

"I have what," Paige said with a look of horror on her face from where she stood at the doorway.

_A/N: Push the button and let me know what you think._


	4. Oh my God

A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uhhhh," Piper said, while Phoebe just stood there looking like a stunned mullet.

"You didn't know," Prue said sitting down slowly in the nearest chair.

"Who are you people?" Paige asked slowly backing out of the room.

"Paige, no, it's ok, we can help you, we just recently found out that we were witches," Piper said starting to go over to where Paige was currently standing.

"Get away from me," Paige said beginning to turn, Piper saw what she was trying to do and reached out to grab her arm.

"No, you get your hands off of me," Paige said ripping herself from Piper's grasp.

"I don't know who or what you people are but you, you stay away from me," she said her voice breaking.

"Paige, please we're only trying to help," Phoebe said coming to where Paige was.

"No, you're not trying to help, don't you understand, I have no one, no one in the whole world and then I think these people are nice they let me stay with them and then it turns out that you're some sort of freaks of nature that try to tell me that I have some sort of magical powers," Paige said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Paige, please if you just let us explain," Prue said coming in.

"No, I've got to go, I've got to get out of here," Paige said turning to run.

Phoebe reached out and grabbed Paige's arm and was once again thrown into a premonition.

"_Happy birthday my darling where ever you are," a woman's voice was saying as she sat with her back turned._

_Something about the woman's voice was familiar to Phoebe but she couldn't place it._

_There was a knock on the door and the woman hastily wiped the tears of her cheeks._

"_Come in," she yelled and the door was pushed open._

_Phoebe could hear two sets of footsteps run across the floor but she couldn't see them._

"_Mommy, mommy," the voice of a little girl said._

"_What is it honey?" the woman said._

"_Mommy, it's Phoebe, she's drooled on all our colouring in books again," the other voice said._

"_Prue, Piper you've got to be nice to your sister, Phoebe is only little she' can't help it ok," the woman said._

"_Ok mommy," the two girls said nodding their heads._

Phoebe gasped as she was pulled from the premonition. She looked at Paige who was staring back at her with a strange expression on her face, probably wondering what was going on Phoebe thought. Then she looked at Prue and Piper.

"What is it, what did you see," they said running to her side. This was the chance that Paige needed, seeing the distraction she turned and ran out the front door and onto the street.

"No, Paige," Piper said trying to run after her.

"In a minute Piper, what did you see Pheebs?" Prue said.

"It was mom and you two when you were little and complaining about me, mum was in her room and she was saying happy birthday to her darling, and she was crying and she said wherever you are," Phoebe said pausing for breath.

"What has that got to do with Paige though, I mean usually Phoebe's premonitions are linked to the person she gets them from," Piper said looking utterly confused.

"Oh god," Prue said realization slowly coming to her.

"Oh god what Prue?" Phoebe asked coming over to where her oldest sister sat on the lounge.

"Prue?" Piper said also going to where her sister's were.

"Phobe's first premonition was about Paige being abandoned as a baby, her second vision is of mom crying for someone she doesn't know where she is, both these visions come from Phoebe touching Paige, do you guys see what I'm getting at?" Prue asked them.

"So you think," Piper said.

Prue nodded, "Well it makes sense doesn't it."

"Oh my god," Piper said sinking down onto the couch next to Prue.

"Oh my god what, guys what does it mean?" Phoebe whined still out in the blue.

"Pheebs, don't you see it, Mom was crying for Paige, your first vision was mom giving Paige up and the second mom wishing Paige a happy birthday," Prue said.

"So that means," Phoebe said looking shocked.

"Paige is our sister," Piper finished.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said joining her sisters on the couch.

"We have to go and get her," Prue said suddenly jumping up.

Piper got up as well, "She can't have gotten that far, Pheebs, you take your bike and ride around and Prue and I will go around in my jeep."

Prue handed Phoebe her cell phone, "Call us if you find her and we'll call you," she said as the sisters headed out the door.

Heading in opposite directions all three Halliwells were thinking the same thing. How could their mom have had another child and not tell them.

Meeting up at the park Phoebe got in the jeep with her sisters as it had started to rain.

"Guys we better find her soon or she'll be soaked," Piper said stating the obvious.

As the sisters drove on all three were still stunned with the revelation that their mother must have had an affair.

"Piper there," Prue said pointing where she had spotted a dark head of hair crouched beneath a tree.

Pulling the car up next to Paige the three Halliwell sisters got out, ready to welcome their baby sister into their family.

_A/N: Sorry it's short guys I promise a longer one later. Anyways review away it makes me a happy person._


	5. You're Not Getting Sick Are You?

A/N: A huge thank you to Princess Pinky for your reviews, it means a lot that you take the time out to really write how you feel about a story and I appreciate it.

Guys go and read Princess Pinky's stories, they're well worth it.

And now on with the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Paige," Piper said as she was the first to reach her.

Paige looked up at them, she was soaked to the skin and trembling like a leaf, but she still had a stubborn look in her eyes, one all three of the Halliwell's could identify with.

"Le-le-leave m-me a-a-alone," she said defiantly standing up to reach their height.

"Paige please just come with us, just so we can get out of the rain, we can talk and you can get warmed up and then if you still don't want to stay with us I can call my friend Darryl at the police force and he can take you down to child services," Prue said, while Piper and Phoebe shot her a weird glance wondering why she was saying Paige could leave.

Still trembling from the cold Paige accepted their offer if only to get herself warm again. She stumbled towards the car her limbs frozen from the rain and the wind, however as she fell she felt three sets of hands grab her and steady her as Prue, Piper and Phoebe helped her into the backseat.

Phoebe jumped into the backseat alongside Paige as her older sisters got into the front and drove off. She noticed how much Paige was shivering and reached into the boot and got an old picnic blanket for Paige.

"Thanks," Paige trembled.

"It's no problem," Phoebe said as she began to rub her arms up and down Paige's in an attempt to warm her up. Piper and Prue grinned from the front seat surprised at how well their young sister had fallen into the role of an older sister.

When they reached the Halliwell Manor Piper ran inside to put the kettle on and Phoebe went upstairs to get some warm clothes of her own for Paige to wear. Prue led Paige to the bathroom and began to run a hot bath for her. When she turned around she noticed that Paige had begun to cry.

"Sweetie, it's ok come here," Prue said pulling Paige into a hug.

As she did so she noticed that Paige flinched at her touch but eventually her sobs caused her to relax into Prue's embrace and Prue tried to comfort the teen not missing her constant shivering.

"Sshh, what's wrong," she soothed.

"It's just that you guys don't even know me, and you're being so nice and I, I, I just want my mom and dad back," Paige said breaking down again.

"Sshh, it'll be ok, I know it's hard I lost my mom when I was really young too, but it does get easier, and you want to know something?" Prue said soothingly.

Paige nodded through her tears.

"I promise you that me, Piper and Phoebe will help you through this ok," Prue said as Phoebe came into the bathroom with some warm clothes for Paige.

"But why are you doing so much for me?" Paige asked, but Prue shushed her.

"First, let's get you warmed up or you're gonna get a cold, you're still shaking like a leaf," Prue said.

"Here's some warm clothes for you, we'll leave you to it, call us if you need anything ok," Phoebe said as her and Prue backed from the bathroom and closed the door.

"How are we going to tell her?" Phoebe asked Prue as they walked back downstairs to where Piper was.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think she's going to take it well to find out in one day that she's a whitelighter and our sister," Piper said from where she stood making hot chocolate.

"Technically if she is our sister then wouldn't she be a witch-whitelighter?" Phoebe asked a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Wow I hadn't really thought about that, we'd been so focused on getting Paige back I forgot that I saw her orb, so that must mean that Mom had an affair with her whitelighter," Prue said giving Piper a knowing look.

"Oh Pipe, maybe that's why they were so against you and Leo getting together because they knew about Paige and were angry at mom for doing it so they didn't want it to happen again," Phoebe said.

"She did a bad thing," Piper said in a sarcastic voice.

"Who did what?" Paige said shyly standing outside the door of the kitchen dressed in Phoebe's clothes. The three sisters in the kitchen stood stunned for a second. Dressed in Phoebe's clothes, her dark hair falling in waves around her face, she looked so much like Phoebe it took the girl's breath away.

"What?" Paige asked again.

"Noth…" Prue began but she was interrupted by a sneeze from Paige.

"Oh sweetie, you're not getting sick are you?" Prue asked rushing over and placing her hand on Paige's forward to check her temperature.

Paige backed away from the loving gesture still not completely ready to accept these people into her lives after being independent for so long.

"No, I'm fine it's just a little hayfever," Paige said trying to stop the shivers that had begun to return.

"No,no,no missy you're getting this hot cocoa into you and then you're going to bed," Piper said.

"No really I'm fine," Paige said not sure that she wanted to show the vulnerability that would come with being sick.

"No way Paige you're coming with us," Phoebe said grabbing Paige and steering her towards the living room. When they got there Phoebe pushed Paige back onto the couch and sat down next to her.

"Prue do you know what this calls for?" Phoebe asked her.

"Oh do I ever, Paige you're going to love this it's basically what we call a Halliwell sick day and basically it involves movies, hot chocolate and a lot of ice cream," Prue said smiling.

"And as the sick person you get the privilege of picking out all of the movies that we watch," Piper said walking in with the hot chocolates.

"Pheebs, why don't you show Paige the movies we have and Piper and I will go and get blankets and pillows," Prue said motioning for Piper to follow her.

"Come on Paige," Phoebe said pulling Paige off the couch.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," Paige said not being able to stop the grin that crossed her face, somehow these girls managed to make her feel right at home. Her thoughts were interrupted by another sneeze and she wiped her nose on her sleeve slightly embarrassed.

"PRUE, PIPER CAN YOU BRING SOME TISSUES AS WELL," Phoebe yelled to her sister's and smiling at Paige and pulling her again towards where they kept all their movies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you need my help with this?" Piper groaned from underneath a pile of blankets and pillows that Prue had piled on top of her.

"It's just a little idea that I'm having, if Paige really is sick then she'll probably be a little more willing for us to take care of her and less likely to fight us off because she won't be feeling all too hot, so I'm hoping that if we help her get better then it will bring us closer and probably make it a little easier for her to accept us as sisters," Prue said adding a box of tissues to the top of her pile on Piper.

"Oh, Prue you're not just a pretty face you know," Piper's muffled voice said from behind her pile.

"I know I amaze myself with my brilliance sometimes," Prue laughed.

"I know sometimes I used to wonder why you didn't have blonde hair," Piper joked from behind the pile.

Prue smacked her slightly on the backside as she walked past, "Smartass," she said.

Meanwhile in the living room Paige had picked out _The Lion King_ for them all to watch and hadn't been able to hide her smile again when Phoebe informed her that _The Lion King_ was also her favourite Halliwell sick day movie.

The two girls had settled themselves back in their original positions and Paige was telling Phoebe about the time her parents took her to see _The Lion King_ at the movies, her story was slowed by the interruption of her sneezes.

"You know Paige, I think you could really rival Pheebs with sneezes like that," Prue said walking back into the room.

"Yeah I think you could be right, when Phoebe sneezes the astronauts on the space station can hear her," Piper's voice said behind her pile.

Spreading the blankets and pillows out between them the four girls settled down to watch their movie. Halfway through they stopped for an ice cream break and then continued on in their viewing.

When the movie had finished Prue noticed that Paige and Phoebe had fallen asleep. She nudged Piper,

"How cute is that," she said.

Piper looked over, Paige had her head pillowed on Phoebe's arm and Phoebe had subconsciously placed her arm protectively across Paige's waist.

"It's a little scary how well she's falling into the big sister role isn't it," Prue said smiling.

"That's because she's had one of the best role models," Piper said getting up and giving Prue a hug. Together the oldest sisters pulled the blankets around the two youngest and walked upstairs to enter their own dream lands.

_A/N: Woah my longest chapter yet, I know not much has happened but I needed to get Paige a little closer to the girls and also sick for the next part of my story to work._

_Anyways review away peoples I get excited and excited me enjoys to write._


	6. Won't Remember

A/N: This will be a short chapter I'm so incredibly busy right now, but thanks for reading guys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Paige woke up she was a little disorientated, she couldn't work out where she was and she had the most pounding headache. Sitting up she saw Phoebe lying on the coach and the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. Standing up Paige had to steady herself on the coffee table as her head began to spin, she really didn't feel very well.

Shivering as her sweat covered body was greeted with the cool of the night Paige slowly made her way up the stairs and towards the bathroom, as she reached the door she found her body heave with coughs and she had to grip the doorknob in an attempt to ease her coughing. The next thing she knew a pair of strong arms were lifting her from the ground and taking her into a room, where they began to rub her back in an attempt to stop her coughing.

"Deep breaths Paigey that's the way," Paige heard Piper's voice say to her as she tried to stop herself from coughing. As her breaths began to calm down Paige couldn't stop herself from shivering she was so cold.

"Here jump under the covers and you'll get warmed up," Piper said helping a trembling Paige under the blankets.

Paige was finding it hard to concentrate, it was like her world was in a haze, Piper's voice was muffled and she was just so cold. Getting under the covers she unconsciously snuggled into Piper, welcoming the warmth coming from her body.

Piper frowned as she could feel Paige shivering next to her, but she couldn't help but smile at how right it felt to have her snuggled into her like that. She didn't like the fact that Paige was shaking as if she was stuck in a blizzard while she had heat radiating off her.

"Piper, I'm scared," Paige's voice sounded from next to Piper.

"What of Paige?" Piper asked her soothingly.

"My mom and dad are never going to find me if I'm in here I've got to get out and get to them, they'll be missing me I know they will," Paige said trying to sit up, but Piper reached out her arm to stop her. Paige tried to fight against it but she was too weak and eventually gave up.

"Paige, if you promise me something then I will promise you that tomorrow we will go out immediately and start looking for your mom and dad ok," Piper said.

"What, what is it, anything I'll do anything but I really need them, I need to see them," Paige said starting to get slightly hysterical.

"Paige, it's ok just calm down, if you promise me that you'll try and get some sleep then I'll promise you we will all go and find them tomorrow ok," Piper said.

"But Piper, they'll be looking for me they won't know where to find me," Paige said starting to cry, her wide eyes bright with fever looking up at Piper.

"It's ok honey just get some sleep I promise we'll go and find them tomorrow," Piper said running her hand down Paige's back soothingly. Soon enough the young girl was asleep, her hair slick with sweat stuck to her face and to Piper's arm where it was positioned under her head.

"Piper," another voice said from the door. Piper looked up and saw Phoebe looking at her through the darkness.

"Why did you lie to her?" Phoebe asked her coming into the room and sitting on the bed on the other side of Piper.

"Sweetie, she didn't know what she was saying, I think she's got a fever from being out in the rain, she most probably won't remember any of this tomorrow so I thought it would be better just to agree with her to get her to calm down," Piper said reaching up and pulling Phoebe back onto the bed next to her.

"You sure, she sounded pretty upset, you don't think she's like forgotten what happened to them do you?" Phoebe asked snuggling into her sister.

"No I don't, but if she's anything like you then she'll get pretty crazy when she gets a fever so she's likely to say anything," Piper said smoothing her sister's hair lovingly.

"Do I get crazy when I get sick?" Phoebe asked her voice sounding drowsy.

"Yeah baby girl you get pretty crazy," Piper replied.

"Tell me what I do," Phoebe said snuggling deeper into Piper's chest.

So Piper began to tell Phoebe about the time when Phoebe had a 104 degree temperature and she insisted that there was an alien in the room with them and wouldn't stop screaming until Prue and Piper pretended to kill it, Piper laughed softly at the memory of Prue and her karate chopping at the vacant air to please Phoebe.

"Paige'll be fine she has three sisters who will look after her just you see," Piper said kissing the top of both her sleeping sister's head before closing her eyes herself.

_A/N: Like I said a short chapter and nothing much happens, just wanted to establish that Paige was sick. So review if you want always makes me feel good. Look forward to the next chapter it'll be longer promise._


	7. Fevered Dreams

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, although I would like to see more of them so see what you can do with this chapter!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Prue was woken by a deep throaty cough that she could hear coming from Piper's room. Getting out of bed she slipped on her slippers and made her way in the direction the sound was coming from. Peering through the door Prue saw Piper and Phoebe trying desperately to stop Paige from coughing.

Prue felt sorry for the youngest of them as she looked exhausted, and her coughing didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. When Piper noticed Prue standing in the doorway she gave her a pleading look to ask her to give them a hand. Complying Prue walked into the room and told Phoebe to go and get Paige a drink of water. She then told Piper rub her hands strongly on Paige's back and Prue herself spoke calming words to Paige to help her get her coughing under control and to allow her to gain her breath back.

"You ok now sweetie?" Prue asked as Paige's coughs subsided and she slid back down on the bed looking weary.

Paige couldn't keep her eyes open as she nodded her head before drifting off to sleep.

"What's going on?" Prue asked Piper as Phoebe walked back in with a glass of water for Paige. Noting the sleeping girl she placed the water on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed next to Prue.

"She's got a crazy high temperature, she was so out of it before she was really worried that her parents wouldn't be able to find her if she was here," Piper said.

"So she didn't remember that they were dead?" Prue asked.

"No, and then she has this really bad cough, it just keeps going," Phoebe chimed in.

"Do you think we should take her to the doctor?" Piper asked covering Paige with her blanket.

"I don't think we should just yet, it might look to Paige that we're abandoning her and we really need her to trust us before we can tell her that we're her sisters, but if it gets any worse then we will ok," Prue said looking at her sisters to see if they agreed with her which both did.

"What can we do for her?" Phoebe asked as she heard Paige finding it hard to breathe.

"There's nothing we can do sweetie, except maybe get some rest because Paige is going to need us to be fighting fit for the next couple of days because we're going to have to wait on her hand and foot," Prue said helping Piper and Phoebe get comfortable next to Paige.

"Are you going to stay here?" Piper asked.

"Of course, I'll just get some blankets and lie on the floor," Prue said.

"You'll be crazy uncomfortable," came Phoebe's muffled voice from where it was buried in Piper's shoulder.

"I've had worse, plus it's not me who will be uncomfortable because Piper will be probably be joining me because you'll kick her out of bed eventually," Prue said.

"It's true," Piper said laughing at her younger sister who pouted at her.

"She will not," Phoebe said indignantly, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh yeah, have you ever slept next to yourself?" Piper asked her.

"No, but, shut up," Phoebe said rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Night Pheebs," her older sisters called out both chuckling to themselves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The early hours of the morning, when the moon was still quite high in the sky, the youngest Halliwell sister woke covered in sweat from a fevered dream.

Slightly delirious, she had difficulties getting her bearings and could make out a figure in bed next to her, and two on the floor bathed in moonlight, in her semi-conscious state she had no idea who these people were, but at the time she really didn't care.

She frowned as she noticed a white light that appeared to be growing progressively bigger in the corner of the room. Started she let out a small whimper, and felt a protective arm find it's way across her belly from the person in bed next to her. She shivered in the moonlight as she watched the light take the form of a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and eyes much like her own.

She tried to shrink back as the woman walked closer to her, but found herself pinned down by the arm that had placed itself there. Frozen she looked up at the woman with bright eye's as she brushed her hand gently across Paige's cheek.

"Baby, you found your way home," the woman said.

Paige was confused, she had no clue what this woman was talking about let alone who she was. She shivered as her sweat covered pajamas reacted with the cold air around her.

"I know you're sick and you don't feel well, but don't worry your sisters will look after you," the woman said sitting down on the bed next to where Paige lay.

"S-s-sisters?" Paige asked confused.

"Yes honey, these are your sisters, and they will always love and protect you," the woman said smoothing Paige's hair.

"Wha-I-no-I," Paige said in her fevered state of mind not being able to comprehend what the woman was saying to her.

"It's ok honey, it's going to be alright, I promise you. It was destined for you to find your way to you sisters again, and for the four of you to become the strongest magical beings of all time," the woman soothed.

"Magical, what are you talking about?" Paige asked trying again to escape the clutches of the protective arm.

"Sssh, it's ok baby, the girls will explain everything to you. You just have to understand that they and I will love you forever and we will never ever let you go again," the woman said standing up.

Paige struggled against the arm, and this time she came out on top. Pushing herself up, fighting against the dizziness that greeted her when she did so, stared hard at the woman, taking in the familiarities that she could see in her face.

"Mom?" she said quietly and as the woman nodded Paige could feel hot tears making their way down her face.

"I don't understand, how, what is going on?" Paige said getting a little worked up.

"It's ok, it's ok, just calm down, I promise everything will be ok, it's so wonderful to finally see you, you've grown up to be such a beautiful girl and I know you're going to love living here with Prue, Piper and Phoebe," Patty said as she took Paige into her arms and cradled her there.

"Sisters," Paige said as she cried in Patty's arms. Patty rocked her back and forth until she knew that Paige was asleep. Gently she laid her back down on the bed and pulled the cover over her.

"Sleep tight my baby's, I'll watch over you now and forever," she said fading once again into the white light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue was the first to wake the next morning, with a considerable backache as well, she stretched as she got up off the floor and laughed out loud when she saw Piper on the ground next to her, once again Phoebe had come through she chuckled to herself.

Walking over to where Paige lay, she leant down and checked her sister's temperature. Her face was still flushed but it didn't appear to be as high as the night before which Prue took to be a good sign. She decided to go down and make breakfast for all four girls and then they could eat it up in Piper's room and maybe have a good chat.

Coming back up the stairs after she had made the breakfast, she could hear voices coming from Piper's room.

"How are you feeling this morning Paige?" she asked as she came in and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"I'm ok, I feel really yucky though and quite sore," Paige said with a croaky voice.

"Your voice doesn't sound to hot either," Phoebe noted.

"Yeah, my throat is quite sore, kind of feels like there's some barbed wire down there," Paige said grimacing.

"Well hopefully a day in bed will take care of that," Prue said handing out plates of toast.

"Yeah, because you and me have to go back to school next week," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Paige said looking at her toast.

Noticing Paige's downward expression Prue decided to change the subject.

"So Pipe, I noticed you ended up on the floor like I predicted," Prue laughed.

"Well, I eventually had enough because I was being attacked from both sides," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I had you kicking me from one side and young Paige here kicking me from the other side so I thought instead of getting millions of bruises I'd just get on the floor and get one bruise on my ass," Piper said.

"I'm sorry," Paige said embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry Paigey, I get it from Phoebe all the time. You must have been having one hell of a dream though the way you were moving about," Piper said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Prue asked.

"Mom," Paige said.

**_A/N: _Well thanks for reading again guys, I'd really appreciate any feedback you had on the story, anything you think should happen and stuff like that so review please!**


	8. Cause You're my Sister

**A/N: Wow you guys you outdid yourselves with the reviews, got a little excited when I saw how many I got for that chapter, well done and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: Thought I would chuck another one in here, if I owned Charmed or anything associated with it then I would be very rich and would not be spending my time writing stories, I would be out spending my millions.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Aw, sweetie I'm so sorry you had a dream about your parents, I know it's tough but we'll help you through it," Piper said.

"I know that's exactly what she said," Paige said softly looking at her hands.

"That must've been your subconscious telling you that you found yourself some hot and happening sis…." Phoebe said stopping herself before she blurted out their secret.

Paige gave Phoebe a strange look, unsure if she had heard what she thought she had. Her questioning was interrupted however by a sneeze that sent her plate of toast flying, unbeknownst to Paige, but certainly not missed by the other Halliwells, blue and white lights enclosed her as she orbed in and out as she sneezed.

"Oh my gosh," all four Halliwell's said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," Paige said looking at the mess her fallen plate had created as she tried in vain to stop the itching of her nose.

"Sweetie that's ok," Prue said getting up and picking up Paige's stuff off the floor.

"Do you want anymore toast?" Piper asked her.

Paige shook her head, "No thanks, I don't actually feel to well so I don't really feel like eating."

"Ok, well how about Piper and I go and get you some orange juice while Phoebe stays up here and keeps you company, you got to keep your vitamins up," Prue said. Phoebe pouted at her knowing her sisters were going to discuss their situation and the orb without her, but Prue and Piper just walked out of the room ignoring her look.

"So," Phoebe said settling herself on the bed next to Paige, "Who do you hang around with at school?"

"Umm, this girl Michelle, and oh yeah Glenn," she said.

"Hmm, can't say I can recall ever meeting them but you'll have to introduce them to me when we go back to school," Phoebe said passing Paige a tissue.

"Yeah I will, Phoebe can I ask you a question?" Paige said.

"Sure, what's up?" Phoebe asked her.

"I just wanted to know why I'm here. Why are you guys so willing to take me in, I mean I'm not your responsibility, I don't know…." Paige was interrupted by a coughing fit.

She struggled for breath and Phoebe sat her up and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. When the fit passed, Paige fell down against Phoebe, her body void of energy. Silent tears ran down her face as she attempted to regain her composure, seemingly unaware of how she lay, yet comforted by the feeling of Phoebe's heart beating near her ear.

Surprised at how much Paige was drinking in the comfort Phoebe was giving her, Phoebe continued to gently run her hands through Paige's hair similar to what her older sister's did for her when she was upset. She could feel heat coming from Paige and reminded herself that Paige had had a pretty high fever the previous night.

Paige could feel herself relaxing under the soothing hands of Phoebe and felt her eyes begin to drift closed. She tried to fight it, again not enjoying being so vulnerable around people that she hardly knew. She didn't know why they made her feel so comfortable and safe, there was just something about them. Maybe my dream was real, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifter off to sleep.

Phoebe felt Paige relax against her and heard her snuffly breathing deepen.

"Cause you're my baby sister," she said answering Paige's earlier question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile downstairs Prue and Piper were also discussing they're newest found sister.

"We have to tell her," Piper was saying, "Phoebe nearly let the truth out and I know Paige is going to be asking questions about why we have been so eager to take her in."

"I know, I just don't know how to do it, I mean it's lucky she's sick she seems to have forgotten about the whole magical powers thing, but I'm sure once she begins to feel a little better she's going to start asking questions and it's all going to get very complicated," Prue said sitting down at the kitchen table, Paige's glass of orange juice was on the table next to her.

"I know it's not every day you find out you're a white lighter witch, with three half sisters that you've never met, we'd be her half sisters right?" Piper said her face scrunched up as she tried to work it out in her head.

"Yeah I guess that's what it would make us," Prue said absently off in her own world.

"So when should we tell her, now or when she's a little better?" Piper asked.

"I think now, I mean she is sick so she's already kind of relying on us to get her better which means she has to trust us a little bit, and because she's sick she's probably weaker which means that she's less likely to fight us and she'll be stuck in bed so it will give her time to think things through," Prue said.

"Yeah I spose. I wish Grams was here though, she'd know what to do," Piper said.

"I think we have to look at this as fate, if Grams was still here then we probably would never have met Paige," Prue said getting to her feet. She picked up Paige's glass of orange juice and looked at Piper.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Piper said as she grabbed her older sisters hand and they walked up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One glass of orange juice served," Prue said as she walked back into Piper's bedroom.

"Sshhh," was the reply she got from Phoebe who pointed to a sleeping Paige.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how's she doing?" she asked setting down the orange juice and coming to sit next to Phoebe.

"She's ok, she feels pretty hot though, and she had this big coughing thing which really seemed to tire her out," Phoebe said looking down at Paige lovingly.

"Poor thing," Piper said coming to sit on the other side of Phoebe.

"Pheebs, we were thinking about telling Paige the whole situation when she wakes up," Prue said.

"Ok, how do you think she will take it?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, but we just have to let her know that we are here for her and she can take as long as she likes to accept us into her life," Prue replied.

"Do you think we should go and get her some medicine or something?" Piper asked looking at Paige's red nose and flushed cheeks.

"That'd probably be good, do you want to go or do you want me too?" Prue asked.

"No it's ok I'll go, I can go and get a treat for us as well, what do you reckon is Paige's favourite ice cream?" Piper asked.

"Cookies and cream," Phoebe immediately responded.

"Well, that's funny as that just happens to be your favourite flavour," Prue said affectionately ruffling Phoebe's hair.

"What so Paige can't have the same, we are sisters you know," Phoebe said giving Prue that classic Phoebe look.

"Ok missy, whatever you say," Prue said "Just explain to the pharmacist Paige's symptoms and see what he recommends."

"Ok, see you in about half an hour," Piper said getting up and turning to go out the door.

As she did so, a demon shimmered in right in front of her. Acting on instinct Piper flung out her hands and the demon froze.

"Oh my god what do I do?" she asked panicing and turning around to face her sisters.

"Blow him up!" Prue said.

"Ok, yes blow him up right, what if it doesn't work I mean it doesn't always work and good god I could end up blowing something else up like my own foot or something, and let's face it I really can't live without my foot, how would I walk, how would I drive, how would I cook, I've never heard of a chef with one foot, this is bad…" Piper rambled.

"Piper!" Prue interrupted her, "Just concentrate."

"Yeah Pipe, we know you can do it," Phoebe's voice chimed in from the bed.

Piper screwed up her eyes and faced back at the demon.

"For christ's sake don't do it with your eyes closed then you really could end up blowing up your foot," Prue said.

"Right, right, you're right, eyes open," Piper said looking back at the demon.

Then she flung out her hands again and the demon screamed and burst into flames.

"What the hell was that?" Paige's trembling voice said from the bed.

Her three sisters looked at her with wide eyes now knowing what to say.

**A/N: You could say I'm a little evil with these cliffy's! Anyways tell me what you think, suggestions comments anything I'm open to it.**


	9. The Run Away

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people, although not as many as I would've liked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh, Paige," Prue said.

"No, get away from me, what the hell was that?" Paige said unsteadily getting up from the bed.

Phoebe got up with her, "Paige, please we can explain everything, you just need to trust us," she said.

"No, I knew something wasn't right, why you wanted me here, I knew it wasn't safe," Paige rambled, an effect of her fever.

"Paige, no, just calm down we can explain, just get back into bed you're not well," Piper said from her spot where she had frozen when Paige had seen the demon.

"No, no, no I've got to get out of here," Paige said as she was enveloped in the tell tale blue and white lights of an orb.

"Oh, that is not good," Phoebe said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Paige rematerialized she stumbled and took a moment to regain her balance. She looked around terrified, she had no idea how she had gotten here.

Somehow she had managed to arrive in a dark alleyway, the only light came from the streetlight at the entrance to the alleyway which cast a spooky glow into the area. The ground was slick with rain and Paige shivered as a cool breeze blew past her.

Paige whimpered, she had no idea where she was and how she had gotten there. The wind around her appeared to be getting stronger, and the tracksuit Paige was wearing wasn't providing any comfort from the piercing wind.

Looking down at the tracksuit Paige remembered the Halliwells, she wished she was with them now, they made her feel safe. Then she remembered what she had seen Piper do, and how they said that she was a witch like them. It all became too much, Paige couldn't concentrate she was hot despite the freezing wind and her fevered mind couldn't comprehend the situation. She sunk down next to a dumpster, knees up at her chin shaking from fear and cold she put her head in between willing it all to be a dream.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a man's voice said startling Paige from her thoughts.

She looked up and saw a man dressed, very similarly to the man she had seen Piper blow up in her bedroom earlier.

The man walked closer to her and Paige tried to shrink back further into the corner she had situated herself in but found her back already pressed up tight against the wall, she had nowhere to go.

The demon walked closer again, and smiled as he neared as close to Paige as he could go without actually touching her.

"My, my you do have some power don't you pretty one," he said grinning evilly.

"Please leave me alone," Paige said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"It's not you that I want witch, I want your power," the demon said.

"I don't have a power, I don't know what you're talking about, please leave me alone," Paige said, her tears falling faster leaving streaks down her face.

"Oh, but you do my sweet, and I want it, so if you'll just hold still for a second then all will be done," the demon said.

"Oh no you don't," another voice joined in as four sets of footsteps ran down the alley to where the demon and Paige were.

The demon whipped around to be greeted with the angry faces of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo. Paige got up unsteadily behind him, tears still running down her face, she didn't feel very well, everything was swimming in front of her eyes and she scrunched them closed in an effort to stop the spinning.

Piper had frozen the demon and Phoebe ran over to Paige.

"Paige are you ok?" she asked putting her arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Prue I can't hold this guy much longer," Piper said.

"Well blow him up then," Prue said her concerned face concentrated on Paige.

Piper did so and Paige watched again as the man in front of her burst into flames. This time she wasn't as freaked out this time though as she was more concentrating on keeping her thoughts coherent.

"Paige, did he hurt you are you ok?" Prue asked as her, Piper and Leo went over to where Phoebe stood, basically supporting Paige.

"No, I'm, please…." Paige said before her world faded into black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They orbed back into the manor and Leo placed an unconscious Paige on the living room couch.

"Ok, Phoebe a cool wash cloth, Leo pillows and blankets and Piper get started on some sort of warm drink," Prue said going into mother mode.

When they all returned they fussed around Paige, putting pillows and blankets around her and Phoebe put the cold cloth on her head.

"Come on Paigey, it's time to wake up now," Phoebe said as she knelt on the ground next to Paige.

"Leo can't you heal her or something?" Piper asked.

"Honey you know I can't heal things that aren't demon done," Leo said putting his arm around Piper's waist as she leant into him her head resting just below his chin.

"Can't you do it just this once, she's just too hot and I'm scared," Phoebe said starting to tear up.

"Aw, Pheebs honey it's ok, she's only sick she'll get better," Prue said going to kneel next to Phoebe and giving her a hug. They looked up as Paige began to stir and moaned as she woke.

"Paige," Phoebe said throwing her arms around Paige's neck.

Paige looked stunned; her eyes were bright and moved slowly around the room. She couldn't remember much, and she was too uncomfortable to try and work out what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Prue asked removing the washcloth from Paige's forehead and feeling it.

"I'm ok," Paige said trying to push herself up.

"No, sweetie you just lie down and rest," Prue said getting up and going over to where Piper and Leo stood.

"She's still burning up Piper," Prue said concerned.

"Medicine time?" Piper asked and Prue nodded.

"Want me to take you?" Leo asked and Piper nodded and the two orbed off.

"Are you two going to be ok here for a second while I go and get the tea Piper was making?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded.

"So Paige are you gonna be running off again anytime soon?" Phoebe asked her pushing some sweaty hair out of her face.

"I didn't run off," Paige said slurring her words slightly.

"Of course you didn't sweetie," Phoebe said frowning.

"Phoebe, I can see all these flowers on the floor, you should clean them up, some people are allergic you know," Paige said slurring and rambling.

"Pruuee!" Phoebe called.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked coming back into the room tea in hand.

"She's delirious, and I don't know what to do," Phoebe said looking at Prue her brown eyes huge.

Piper and Leo orbed back in.

"Medicine's here," Piper said handing a small white packet.

"Good, because Paige is totally out of it," Prue said opening the medicine and measuring out the right amount.

"Ok, sweetie can you drink this for me?" Prue asked going over to Paige.

Paige began to thrash around, shaking her head.

"Paige, please it will make you feel better," Phoebe pleaded but Paige continued to thrash around.

"Piper a little help please," Prue said and Phoebe and Piper went over to Paige and sat her up and as Phoebe and Piper held her in place Paige went to protest, a mistake she realized only too late as Prue quickly tipped the medicine down her throat.

She coughed and spluttered but Phoebe rubbed her back to calm her down and soon Paige became very drowsy. She relaxed and slumped down resting her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"That's the girl," Piper said as Paige drifted off to sleep.

"Let's never do that again huh," Prue said to her sisters and they nodded.

"What did the pharmacist say Pipe?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing really, this medicine will hopefully help bring her fever down and the rest Paige has to do on her own," Piper said.

"What are we going to do about the whole telling her we're her long lost sisters thing?" Prue asked.

"We have to tell her soon, she deserves to know the truth and the longer we drag it out the harder it's going to be to tell her, so I say we do it as soon as she wakes up," Piper said.

"And hope for no demon interruptions this time," Prue agreed.

"Honey, I've got to go," Leo said looking up at the ceiling, and with a quick kiss for Piper he was gone.

"How about some of your chicken soup Pipes?" Prue asked taking her sisters hand and pointing her in the direction of the kitchen.

"You want to come Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here with Paige," Phoebe said looking down at her younger sister. Her older sisters smiled and walked from the room. Phoebe was amazed how different she felt now that Paige was around. She was used to being the one who was 'looked after', but since she had found out the truth about Paige she had been overwhelmed with this feeling that she had to protect Paige from everything, and she reveled the fact that Paige appeared to want Phoebe's love and protection. Smiling she reached over to get a blanket, careful not to move Paige's head too much which was pillowed against her shoulder, carefully she covered the two of them in the blankets she had brought down, something inside of her told her things would turn out alright.

_A/N: Ok so I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I promise things will begin to happen soon. So as usual the magic of reviewing will keep this writer happy so press the button people, you know you want to._


	10. Four of Us

A/N: I was so excited, I got my most amount of reviews ever for that chapter so anytime you want to do that again, feel free.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Prue chatted normally in the kitchen as Piper cooked her world famous soup, their conversation was interrupted every so often by a throaty cough from the living room.

Walking back into where Paige and Phoebe were, Piper and Prue were surprised to find the later in tears. Placing the soup on the table the two rushed over to her careful not to disturb Paige.

"Honey what's wrong?" Piper asked her.

"I'm just worried about us telling Paige we're her sisters," Phoebe choked out in between tears.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked her.

"Wh-wh-what if she doesn't want to stay, I don't want to lose her again," Phoebe cried as Prue rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"Sweetie, we're going to do everything we can to make Paige feel welcome with us so she doesn't leave, I promise we will not let her go without a fight," Piper said.

"Plus, who can resist this face?" Prue asked pulling a sad puppy dog look.

This got a little giggle from Phoebe.

"We've both noticed that you've really embraced this whole 'big sister' gig," Piper said using her thumb to brush some of the tears off of Phoebe's cheek.

"I don't know it's a strange feeling, ever since we learnt Paige was our sister, I've had this strong sense that I have to protect her from everything and I just don't ever want her to get hurt," Phoebe said looking lovingly at Paige's sleeping form.

"I know exactly how you feel," Prue said brushing some of Paige's hair out of her face.

"Her fever's gone down," she noted.

"That's good," Piper said, "Pheebs, just so you know, those feelings will never go away so I think we can welcome you to the big sister club," she said smiling goofily.

"Well, thank you, I did learn from the best," Phoebe said her tears long forgotten.

"Aww Pheebs," Prue and Piper said throwing their arms around her. The sudden movement woke Paige and she moaned as she sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked in a slightly raspy voice.

"Sorry sweetie we didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?" Piper asked her.

"I'm ok, my throat's just hurting heaps," Paige said as Prue felt her forehead again.

"Well it's good to see your fever's gone down," she said.

"I had a fever?" Paige asked, images from earlier returning to her.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad too, you passed out on us and everything," Phoebe smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. So everything that happened, that man blowing up, that was all because of my fever," Paige rationalized.

"Um, well, not exactly," Piper said looking at Prue who nodded her head urging her to continue.

"There's something we need to tell you, and believe me you're going to think we're a little crazy, but I promise you everything that I tell you is the truth," Piper said looking at Paige.

"What's going on?" Paige asked getting concerned; her worry was evident in her eyes.

"When you found out you were adopted, what did they tell you about your birth parents?" Prue asked her.

"Nothing much, they just told me I was given up for my protection or the protection of my parents, I don't know but what has this got to do with anything," said Paige getting worked up.

"Well your mom was a very powerful witch," Prue started.

"My mom was a what? You're starting with that witch stuff again, I knew I shouldn't have stayed here," Paige said starting to get up but Piper stopped her and pushed her back down.

"No you have to listen to us, it's important, your mom was a very special woman, and she saved so many people's lives, and she was the mother of four girls whom she passed her special gift down to," Piper continued letting the information sink in.

"What do you mean four girls, I'm not an only child, I have sisters, oh my god, my mom's a witch, I have sisters and po-powers," Paige said her head in her hands, there was so much information, and she didn't know quite how to process it all.

"There's more," Prue said lifting Paige's head up with her finger.

"More," Paige said her voice quivering.

At the sound of Paige's quivery voice, Phoebe put her arm around Paige's shoulders comfortingly.

"We're your sisters," Prue said so quickly that Piper, Phoebe and Paige ended up with their faces scrunched up in concentration as they tried to work out what she had just said.

"What?" Paige asked, she had heard what Prue had said but she was still unsure, how could what she said be true?

"Paige, I know this is hard to believe and it's going to take some time, but Piper, Phoebe and I are your older sisters," Prue said.

"How can you expect me to believe that? My whole life I've thought that I've been an only child, why now after fifteen years do you think that I would believe that I've got three sisters?" Paige said getting angry, it was all too much.

"I know its hard to understand but you must believe us, please Paige," Piper said.

"No, it can't be true, why would someone give up only one child, why would she keep three daughters together and give one up for her protection. What sort of mother would do that?" Paige asked tears now streaming down her face.

The hearts of the other three Halliwells broke as they saw the girl in front of them break down.

"I don't know why sweetie, but I know a way we can find out," Piper said looking knowingly at her other sisters.

"It's attic time," Phoebe said threading her arm behind Paige's back and helping the crying girl to stand, from there they lead her to the attic where they gathered the things they would need.

"…_cross now the great divide."_

Paige gasped as white orbs formed the form of a beautiful woman, the woman who had visited her in her fevered dreams, she knew who she was she remembered her dream now perfectly.

"Mom," all four girls in the room said.

_A/N: I know not as long as previous chapters but I got it up. So Paige knows now, what's going to happen from here._

_Questions, comments, suggestions anything is welcome as long as you press that review button now!_


	11. My Daughter

**A/N: Wow sorry its been so long between chapters, but I've been so busy anyways hope you like this new one.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My babies," Patty said stepping out of the circle and materialising into solid form. Once outside she was nearly thrown off her feet as three dark haired girls threw themselves onto her.

"Mom, we've missed you so much," Piper said the tears running down her face mirrored on her sisters.

"I know darling, I've missed you all too," Patty said individually using her thumb to wipe the tears off the cheeks of her three eldest.

Looking up Patty saw Paige, standing off in a corner, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes showed years of pain.

"Paige," she said softly pulling away from her other girls and walking over to stand in front of Paige and reached out to touch her.

Paige pulled away with fear, she wasn't sure where this woman had come from, but she knew she was familiar, she had seen her somewhere but she just couldn't quite remember when.

"Baby girl, I can't believe you're finally where you belong, with your sisters," Patty said comfortingly.

"You mean it's true?" Paige said quietly.

"Yes sweetie, it's true, I'm so sorry your father and I had to give you up, we wanted nothing more than for you to grow up with your sisters, but we had to give you up for your protection," Patty said once again reaching out to brush some hair out of Paige's pink cheeks, this time Paige didn't pull away.

"You're my real mom," Paige said realisation and hurt returning to her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, and your father and I loved you so much, it was so hard to give you up but we had to," Patty replied.

"If you loved me so much then why would you want to get rid of me?" Paige asked tears streaming down her face as she turned and ran from the room.

"Paige!" Patty called after her and started to follow but Phoebe stopped her.

"Mom I'll go," she said before running out of the room following the direction Paige had taken.

"I was afraid she would react like that," Patty said sinking down to sit on the floor of the attic.

Prue and Piper came to sit on either side of their mother and put their arms across her shoulders.

"Don't worry mom she'll come round she's had a lot to take in today," Piper said.

The three sat in silence each in their own thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe could hear sobs coming from her bedroom and she slowly pushed open her bedroom door. There she found Paige curled up in a ball, sobbing her heart out. Phoebe went and sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

When Paige had calmed down enough to speak she choked out,

"Why did she give me up and keep you guys?"

"I don't know honey but why don't we go up there and give her a chance to explain everything to you," Phoebe said but Paige was stubborn, something familiar to all Halliwells.

"I don't want to hear what she has to say," Paige replied stubbornly.

"So you'd rather wallow here thinking that your mother doesn't love you," Phoebe said harsher than she had intended to. At these words Paige's eyes welled up again and tears slowly started to make trails down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh Paige that is so not how I mean it, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said looking at Paige her own eyes starting to well up.

"It's ok, I know what you meant, doesn't mean it didn't hurt though, but please don't cry," Paige said.

"If I stop crying will you go and at least try and speak to mom about what happened?" Phoebe asked pouting, this made Paige laugh.

"Is this some sort of big sister mind trick?" Paige asked and Phoebe couldn't help the smile that tugged the corners of her lips; Paige had referred to her as her big sister.

"You coming?" Paige asked from the doorway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally the silence in the attic was broken.

"Why did you have to give her up?" Prue asked the question that was burning in everyone's minds.

With a sigh Patty entered into the story, "Around the end of our marriage your father and I were getting on less and less, and the fact that we were witches wasn't helping anything. I was appointed a new whitelighter, a man called Sam. Sam and I hit it off instantly, he was everything to me at that time that your father wasn't, he was a magical being so he had no problem with the fact that I was a witch and he cared for me and you girls ever so much. Before long Sam and I had fallen in love with each other and I was pregnant with his child, we were terrified what the elders would do if they found out so the only choice we had was to give the child up in hope that she would be bought up in a non-magical family so the elders could never find her. Neither of us had wanted to give her up, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I wanted nothing more than for her to grow up here in the manor with you girls. I told the nun at the church where we left her that her name was Paige, and I hoped that someday you would all be together again, and it looks like now you finally will be," by the end Patty was in tears and her two eldest were again comforting her.

Outside the attic door Paige and Phoebe had heard everything. Looking at Phoebe and not quite understanding everything Patty had been talking about but she had heard the raw emotion in her voice and the sorrow that she had felt was real, she really hadn't wanted to give Paige up.

Walking into the attic Paige threw her arms around a surprised Patty who after she had gotten over her initial shock embraced her youngest daughter showering her with the love and affection she had been longing to give her since she was born

**A/N: Ok I know not the longest chapter but I wanted to get it up so I didn't lose all of my loyal readers. Suggestions, comments etc.**


End file.
